Star Wars: The Terren War
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: It's been ten years since the war with the Settlement Defense Front (SDF) has ended and Unification Day celebrations are underway when an unknown ship enters Sol and usher's in a new age for humanity. But can this Confederacy Of Independent Star-systems (CIS) be trusted? Find out in this clone wars era story with Earth.
1. First Contact With The CIS

AN: This is a story I posted months ago on an alternate history website and felt like porting it over to this site. To date, the story has nine chapters with this chapter housing the first two. So on this site, it's more like seven chapters. I hope you like it and as always feel free to give feedback.

If Jake Asherman could list one thing he hated most about Unification Day it would have to be the noise. The sound of the large capital ships as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. The sound of tens of millions of drunk Terran citizens yelling at the mere sight of the ships as they flew over their heads. But at the moment he was seriously considering bumping up being a babysitter for this new prototype android that the higher-ups had dumped on him an hour before. An hour of non-stop conversation from the talkative android.

"God will you just fuck off you're giving me a migraine". Jake Asherman yelled as he sped up in his walking in the astronomically small chance the annoying android behind him would leave him alone for even a few precious seconds of silence. He, however, had no such luck in that endeavor.

"I can't as you say: fuck off: I have been ordered to escort you to landing platform seven". The android replied in his cold computerized voice. It's optic lenses moving forwards and backwards as it did so. Jake had always hated that part about androids. The fact that it looked so much like a human and yet at the same time wasn't. But what could he do after all it had become mandatory to have at least one of them on board every ship only a year before. The war with the SDF (Settlement Defense Front) had ended only a decade before and while the integration had been painful, to say the least, it had been, at least, somewhat successful. The last remnants would soon be hunted down and removed. Still, that was but a small consolation seeing as the android wouldn't stop trying to talk to him. Thankfully his suffering would soon come to an end as the landing platform came into view with a transport ship already waiting atop it. Just as soon as Jake was about to open the door it moved aside to reveal a dark-skinned man with short graying hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Oh good, I see you have already met our newest addition to the crew. How are you? AR-10 is it"? The captain of the Endurance asked in a kind tone. One that the android acknowledged with but a slight nod before replying to the question still left unanswered.

"That is correct, Captain he has. As for how we are...we are fine, sir, however, one of us seems to be a bit...grumpy today". AR-10 replied as he took a seat near the rear of the ship making Jake grit his teeth in anger at the damnable thing. He wasn't quite sure if it was actively going out of its way to piss him off or if it was doing so by accident but either way, he disliked it all the same.

"That's good to hear. Alright, take us up". No sooner had the order been given the ship lifted off from the landing platform and slowly ascended through the white-colored clouds. The blue of the planet's atmosphere soon giving way to the blackness of space.

"We are around two minutes out. Feel free to take a look outside". The pilot said as he turned the ship so as to face the blue-green world he and billions of others all called home. That being none other than Earth. The mere sight of his home planet had always made him glad that he had joined the Terran Navy right out of high school.

"Hard to believe only ten years ago we had just signed the Unification Treaty with the Settlement Defense Front. The pilot said as he slowly turned the ship back so to face the rest of the fleet once again. Jake being one to talk soon struck up a conversation with the man.

"What's your name"? Jake asked in a light tone of voice.

"John Austell if you really must know". The pilot replied as he worked the controls moving the small vessel so as to miss the much larger ships that were all around them.

"How long have you been a pilot? You're clearly very gifted". Jake asked amazed at the man's skills. He himself was a fighter pilot but flying a fighter was far easier than flying a troop transport. That much he knew. It had been what he had originally signed up for. However, it had quickly became apparent that his skills were far better suited to that of a fighter craft than flying what was dubbed by many as a space bus.

"Ten years more or less. Joined in 2138. Worked most of that time moving people like you off-world to Terran Station. John said as he landed the ship on the station and they disembarked soon disappearing into the mass of humanity.

Meanwhile, on the very edges of Sol, a ship had entered and was currently scanning the system for any forms of intelligent life. It didn't take long for the ship's systems to give its report. Nearly 15 billion lifeforms existed and if the scans were to be believed it was rich in resources. This unexpected discovery would go far in the upcoming war with the Galactic Republic and so the order to make first contact was made.

Meanwhile, on Pluto, a technician picked up the unknown contact.

"Sir, we have something near Terminus. A technician reported soon getting the attention of one of the station's administrators.

"Do we have anything scheduled for today"? A somewhat pudgy man asked as he eyed the console as the younger man typed upon his keyboard.

"No, sir, we don't. We should have nothing near us for another seven hours and that is only a supply drop. This...whatever the hell it is isn't that, sir. It's far too big for a supply ship, sir". The technician said as he turned to face the older man who looked increasingly more worried.

"You're sure? The older man asked his voice laced with an ever-growing concern.

"Yes, sir I am". The technician replied before a call came in. It was from Terminus. However, something was wrong. The call was audio-only. That alone sent red flags as it was standard to have video. To only use audio meant they didn't have the power to send the additional information over the comm network or the shield was up.

"What does it say"? The administrator asked impatiently.

"Unknown ship...Send word to the fleet". The message said before it ended.

Word had soon reached every ship in the fleet and at once the sounds of fighters being crewed and orders being given filled the air. Jake himself already had a foot in his fighter when the captain stopped him. The two men sharing a knowing look.

"I know old man I'll be safe". Jake said as he lowered himself into his seat as the canopy locked itself into place with an audible hiss. Once he had run through all of his safety checks he gave the captain a small grin before blasting off into space and into the unknown.

It wasn't long before every fighter squadron had been launched from the Endurance. As for the others they could either be seen ascending through the atmosphere of the planet with all possible speed or were turning to face this as of yet unknown contact. The ones who had already turned to face the contact were now busy launching their own fighters such as the Resolute and the Retribution-B. Jake's wingman was busy looking over what little information Terminus Station was able to send over the network before the call had ended.

"What the hell are we dealing with"? Jake asked as he waited for the younger man's response.

"It's unclear sir. It's big whatever it is. Like really big. I'm reading 825 meters possibly more". The younger man said amazed at the size of the thing on his screen.

Just as his wingman had said that the sizeable ship appeared before them from behind the moon and true to his word it was massive. It was easily the largest starship he or really anyone else in the fleet had ever seen.

"Dear god look at the size of its guns. It could cut our ships in half in one shot". Jake said before patching himself into the network. "This is Jake Asherman don't fire unless fired upon. I say again don't fire unless fired upon.

Meanwhile, the unknown ship's crew eyed the small fleet that was slowly forming around the blue/green planet.

"Sir maybe we should call for aid". One of the drones said before a blue colored blade cut through him like a hot knife through butter. The blade than retreated back to its hilt as the yellow eyes of a cyborg lifeform moved forward. The sound of his heavy steps echoed throughout the room.

"No. I have a better idea link us into their network". The towering cyborg ordered. At once the many drones began to work on doing just that.

"We are inside the network sir". A drone said before the towering cyborg began to read what was on the screen. From what he could tell this planet was enjoying something called: Unification Day: what that was he had no idea nor did he care to find out. Rising to his full height he than ordered to be linked into their comm network. In seconds he was and at once he began to relay his message.

"Hello, I'm General Grievous. I have come representing the Confederacy Of Independent Systems. You may if you wish to call us the CIS". Grievous said before a long fit of intensive coughing interrupted his speech. His last outing with the Jedi had been a close one but in the end, he had escaped their clutches. The fleet before him had since launched all of their fighters but for now, they remained fixed in place. Likely word was being sent to whoever was in command of the planet. Minutes passed with no reply but Grievous had his orders. Gain useful allies for the upcoming war and this world would be that. That is of course if they joined them. Otherwise, their world would be little more than a burning ball of earth.

"Hello, General Grievous. I'm Alexander Ostrovsky 5th elected president of Earth. I and my protection detail will soon dock with your ship momentarily. Do not move any closer or we will open fire on you". Alexander Ostrovsky said before the call was ended. Minutes later a small transport ship lifted off the planet and flew to the CIS ship. Landing safely inside the president and his protection detail soon disembarked. General Grievous alongside around a dozen or so drone stood awaited them. Once the pleasantries had been done the two groups made their way to a conference room. What would result from this meeting would be truly historic. Earth and to a lesser extent the Settlement Defense Front had just taken their first steps onto a much wider stage.

As soon as the president of Earth and the rest of his protection entered the conference room and took their seats Grievous walked in. The loud sound of his footsteps made a few of the men flinch every time he took a step.

"So tell me about this planet"? Grievous asked as his yellow-colored eyes bore into them all with such intensity that the thought they could be set alit seemed almost possible.

"Will, sir we are a united, democratic, and industrial planet. We have colonies on Luna that's our moon, Mars and some of the moons of Jupiter and Saturn". The president answered before the mechanical monstrosity crossed the room in two steps.

"How did you detect our ship"? Grievous asked.

"Detection nets. We have them on all the planets in case the SDF forces try to renew the war". Alexander Ostrovsky replied before Grievous entered into a long series of coughs.

"We could fix that...for you...if you want of course". Alexander said making the towering android robot thing eye him closely. With but a slight nod an older man stood up and walked around.

"You have some damage here. It looks to be hindering your ability to breathe. Sir if we could land I could ease his suffering. I will, of course, need to run a few tests no way in hell will I allow this opportunity to study a bonafide extraterrestrial pass me by". The man said with what almost sounded like glee. The man was a scientist through and through. Any new discovery or any new advancement he was nose deep into it. It did at times make him wonder about the man but he was a brilliant scientist regardless so he overlooked the man's unusual behavior.

"You're not going to run any tests without his permission. Am I clear"? Alexander said with authority.

"Of course, sir I was just...". The man began but a raised hand from the president saw an end to that. Before another word could be said a drone entered the room and handed Grievous a datapad. He's yellow eyes skimmed across its text and the more he read the more intrigued he became.

"What's project Skyforge"? Grievous asked eyeing the collection of humans now nervously eyeing each other.

"I'm afraid that's top-secret you don't have the needed clearance". Alexander said before the room was filled with drones all of whom had their guns pointed at them.

"Now I do. Now tell me what it is". Grievous said with a laugh.

Meanwhile in a galaxy far far away the Jedi order was in the middle of a heated debate. Yoda, of course, had the whole council's attention as he spoke and what he said made all in the room very, very nervous. A wormhole had been found, one that led to a part of the universe entirely unknown to them. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the next to speak.

"We know Grievous entered it. We mustn't delay in sending somebody into the wormhole as well". He said before crossing his arms. His mind was racing with several dark thoughts. Thoughts he did his utmost to dismiss. Had he only been a second faster the cybernetic general would have been dead and the worsening situation with the CIS would likely cool down. As it was it was only growing worse with every passing day.

"Dangerous is it that you propose...careful steps we must take". Yoda said as he watched as the others voiced the same.

"But who to send? We need to send somebody capable of this task". Another said and a new round of arguments ensued. A round that would last for nearly an hour.

"What about Eugenol. He's capable I trained him myself". Said one of the few Jedi Masters of the relatively unknown race known as Xiess.

"No, Eugenol is away on mission another must we send". Yoda said as he massaged his temples. This meeting was going nowhere and he could feel the force pull him to another. Focusing his mind entirely inward the name soon became clear. That being none other than that of Anakin Skywalker.

"I propose we send Anakin Skywalker. Good, this will be". Yoda said as Obi-Wan shot forward as he knew he would. The man cared for the boy like one would a brother. Such attachment was becoming detrimental to the boy's growth as a Jedi. This mission would do him good of that the wise old master knew.

"He's not ready, master". Obi-Wan said. Yoda in turn only nodded his head in understanding.

"Were you truly ready when you took your test"? Yoda asked already knowing the answer.

"No, master I wasn't". Obi-Wan said before retaking his seat. It would be the last time he would speak in the meeting. His mind now filled with dark thoughts of his friend being cut down by the cybernetic general known to the galaxy as General Grievous. But the orders were clear and like it or not his brother would soon enter the wormhole and into the unknown. He could only trust in the force to keep him safe.


	2. An Uneasy Feeling

By the time the meeting had finally ended Anakin Skywalker was at his wit's end. Padme had long since returned to her room for the night leaving him all alone awaiting his master's departure from the tower. He could honestly say he was bored. Oh, sure he knew the rapidly deteriorating situation with the Trade Federation was reason enough to have a meeting last for nearly the whole day but still, he wanted something to do besides sitting and pacing back and forth. When the sound of the door opening entered his ears he turned in time to see his master walk out with a look of great worry. The kind of look he had only ever seen when the man was deep in contemplation or worry.

"Master, what's the matter"? Anakin asked as he fell into line matching the older man step for step.

"A mission my dear friend. You are to enter the wormhole and report what you find". Obi-Wan said as he brushed his hand through his long locks of hair. He had been growing it out for the past few months and if he had anything to say on the matter he liked it. It suited him. But It was clear to him his master was upset but for the life of him, he knew not what it could be. But as the two walked he could feel an unmistakable pull as if the force was urging him down a path with no end in sight. As a former slave, the feeling gave him a jolt of excitement he couldn't help but display. Obi-Wan despite himself couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was time he finally be allowed to prove that he was truly ready for the rank of master. He was skilled enough to have such a rank after all. That fact was made clear with their last fight. If only he had been faster. If only he had been closer. Returning his mind to the here and now however he turned to face his friend and said.

"Anakin be ever mindful you have a tendency to go a bit overboard. Remember last time". Obi-Wan said with a small smile on his face making the younger of the two to turn away and pout.

"Master please it happened one time". He replied not facing the man but he could feel the man smile. That and he could see the man's reflection in the glass that helped to.

"One time too many my dear friend. Your blade isn't to be taken so lightly. Do try not to lose this one". Obi-Wan said before the two resumed their walk down the hallway to the docking bay.

Meanwhile, senator Palpatine could be seen talking to a holographic projection of a member of the Trade Federation."You said our mining rights were secured and yet I have no less than two Jedi Knights looking around. You need to right this now or else I'll be out of a job". The man said as the hologram flickered and distorted before the stabilizers corrected the distortions. When it did he replied hotly.

"Don't you dare blame me for your incompetence. You superseded your mandate. The Jedi were bound to notice that sooner or later and investigate. Best you clear your data-tapes I can't aid you this time the Jedi are watching me more than before". Palpatine said before ending the call and sighing. If he didn't play this just right all his planning would be for naught. The war was just on the horizon all he needed was one last push and he would have his war and with it the eventual fall of the Jedi. Oh, yes everything was falling into place just as he had foreseen. It would only be a few more days before the attack that would spark the conflict.

The docking bay was as always a mass of noise and movement as ships came and gone seeming every few seconds. Crews rushed over to either load or unload the droids, clean them, or repair them in one of the many mechanic shops found on the lower levels. R2D2 had already been loaded into his fighter all that was left to do was climb onboard himself and run through the launching procedures.

"Anakin...may the force be with you". Obi-Wan said with his arms crossed. A look of unease still on his face. But he did his best to hide it from his padawan though he doubted very much he was succeeding in that task.

"With you as well, master". Anakin replied before he climbed inside and closed the canopy.

"You ready R2"? He asked the droid before the beeping told him that he was indeed ready. As a slave, he was forced to learn a number of languages one of which was of course astrometric. The language of droids. As his ship lifted off Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel something was wrong. As if a cloud had blocked the light of the sun and had cast the world in darkness but just as soon as it had come it was gone. Such feelings had been growing ever more constant in the past few weeks. Maybe it was time he go and meet with the age-old master Yoda for his opinions on this matter. But he knew Yoda would likely have no answers. The force it seemed was becoming harder to understand these days. Such was the way of the force in times of strife.


	3. Anakin's Interrogation

As Obi-Wan made his way to the age-old master's room he couldn't help but feel that something was off. It was as if the force was encircling something that wasn't yet clear enough for him to see. But try as he may he couldn't figure out what that could be or even when this feeling had even started to surface. But as soon as the door to the master's room came into view his mind returned to the here and now. He could only hope Yoda had the answers to his many questions.

Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine paced from one side of his sizeable room to the other. The clueless idiot had nearly ruined everything he had worked so hard for all his life, but he knew that having him assassinated just wasn't possible the Jedi would only place ever more eyes upon him than before. No, he had to find another way to deal with the problem. As he recked his brain for a possible solution to the problem one of his most loyal of servants entered into the room and bowed to the powerful Sith Lord.

"My lord a man going by the name of, Pollito Violett awaits you downstairs, sir". The man said as Palpatine eyed the man long and hard. This, in turn, had made the man worry the news had somehow upset his lord. Such a thing meant only one thing, death. He had seen the red blade only once in his life as a small child but once was enough to instill in him a great fear. But as the seconds ticked by that fear only grew until it was becoming torturous.

"Good now rise, boy. Ensure he is taken care of this meeting mustn't fail or all my plans were for naught ". Palpatine said at long last making the man give out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. Rising to his feet the man exited the room to see to the man's needs as ordered.

As Obi-Wan entered the darkened room he could just make out the form of master Yoda.

"Master"? Obi-Wan asked as he sat before the wise old grandmaster.

"Obi-Wan you have come at last". Yoda said. His eyes still closed.

"Master I have come to ask about a feeling. I have felt it for weeks and was hoping...". Obi-Wan was soon cut off by the green hand of the master.

"Worry you are...focus you must". Yoda said as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and looked inward. Seeking out the unknown feeling. In time a vision came into view. Anakin's blue lightsaber classed with General Grievous's own red and green and blue sabers. The battle was quick and fierce. A group of humans could be seen in the distance with a group of droids holding them at gunpoint. Then the vision moved outward past the CIS ship and onto a massive fleet of ships utterly unknown to him. A blue/green world sat behind it with spider webs of light. By the time Obi-Wan opened his eyes he had his answers, though not the ones he was after.

"Master I don't understand...what does this mean"? He asked. Yoda, in turn, said nothing as his hand stroked his chin in contemplation.

"Unclear". Yoda said after a minute of silence. "Meditate on this you must...answers you seek there you will find". The pint-sized master said before he made his way over to the door but before he departed the room fully he added. "Be mindful the force shows us only what can be not what will be. Search your feelings for the truth...there it will be found". He said before the door closed and the room was again engulfed in darkness.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space Anakin was approaching the wormhole. But as he did so R2D2 began beeping incessantly.

"R2 what's the matter"? Anakin asked the droid who he had known most of his life. It took some doing but after nearly a minute of incoherent gibberish, he was able to piece it together. It seemed R2 had picked up an unknown energy emitting from inside the wormhole and he was afraid.

"It's ok R2 I'm with you. We are in this together. I'll keep you safe". Anakin said before the ship entered the wormhole and into the unknown. Outside he could see the darkness of space become a milky-white color just before his ship was rocked to and fro.

"R2 stabilizers"! He yelled but it seemed they did little to right the ship as it was tossed every which way. As if that wasn't bad enough a warning soon started to flash.

"Shit hull integrity is down to 72%. R2 reroute all power to the shields"! Anakin yelled as the droid began to do whatever it could to slow down the damage to the ship. But just as it seemed the ship would be torn apart by the wormhole the ship exited and re-entered normal space.

"R2 scan for any habitable planets". Anakin asked happy to not be dead. But one thing was certain his ship would never make it a second time through the wormhole not without significant repairs and refits. Luckily it seemed one such planet existed, however, the name was unknown to him. Pluto.

As soon as the battered fighter entered Sol the very same technician reported the new ship and at once the news was wired back to the fleet.

"Captain, Terminus reports a new ship has entered the system. Smaller this time. Most likely a fighter. What are your orders, sir". His second officer asked from his station. The captain said nothing as he looked outward at the massive ship that was now sitting over the Moon. Today was becoming nearly as hectic as the Sol War ten years before. Before the martian bastards invaded Earth and glassed his father. The news of his father's death was what had pushed him to join the navy. His rise through the ranks was unprecedented and few if anyone now dared to question his ascension to the rank of Captain. Looking back at his second he knew that his order, whatever that would be would likely reshape human history for better or for worse.

"Jake, Samuel you two go get ready you're flying this bogey into the docking bay". The captain said and with that, the two men saluted before departing. As the two did so he only looked at the ship. He had a feeling something big was about to happen. What that was he didn't know but he knew somehow that something would.

-

"R2 how you faring? You alright"? Anakin asked before the droid answered back with a few beeps he cared not for.

"Ok, ok no need to call me that.

"Beep-beep Beep". R2 said before returning to what it was doing which was keeping this thing flying.

"R2 how are the shields? It looks like we may need them". Anakin said as two fighters appeared on his screen before appearing outside his canopy seconds later. The make, however, was entirely unknown to him. He couldn't find a droid port or anything to navigate. Even the farthest worlds had that. How else would they buy or sell their goods? The fact they didn't made the young Jedi Knight feel a great deal of fear. This wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong. This just didn't make any sense. So deep was he in his thoughts that it took three calls from the unknown ships to change his course towards the flagship. As he did so he saw the unmistakable ship of General Grievous. Did that mean they were allies? Were they joining the Separatists? If so he needed to return home and report the news before it was too late.

-

As soon as he landed inside the docking-bay troops surrounded him. Looking at them everything was odd. Their guns, their uniforms, and even their ships were unknown to him which should have been impossible. The Jedi had every world listed in its vast database. No way did a world exist no matter how far out that they knew nothing of. No world as lush as the one below anyway.

"Hello, and you are"? The captain asked. The man's hazel-colored eyes boring into him with great intensity.

"Anakin Skywalker". He answered before feeling one of the men try to take his lightsaber. When he made to stop the man the sound of guns being readied stopped him cold.

"I wouldn't do that...if I were you, sir". The captain said before adding. "My men have you surrounded and outgunned only a fool would try anything". With that said the man removed the saber and eyed it questioningly.

"What the fuck is this thing"? The man said before accidentally activating it. In seconds the blade cut through his skull and out the other side. The sight made a few of the men unload their lunch then and there.

"That...was unexpected. Mind telling us what the hell it is"? The captain said in a tone that was less a question and more an order. One he answered immediately.

"It's a lightsaber. I use it to fight. It's my weapon, sir". Anakin answered before the captain nodded and the blade was removed. This time with far more care than before.

"So where do you come from? It's clear your not human...no matter how much you look like one". The Captain said.

"I'm human". Anakin yelled before the guns were once again aimed at him.

"Easy now...let's all take it easy". The captain said before the guns were lowered. Once done he returned his gaze to Anakin. "You'll come with me. I have a few things I wish to know". The captain said before he was pushed forward by one of the men.

Entering a room he was forced into a chair and a man was posted outside. Looking at the black man he waited for the questions to begin. He didn't need to wait long.

"What are you"?

"I'm human, sir".

"No, no what are you? That blade isn't one of ours nor SDF. We have spies and nothing indicates that kind of technology even being worked on in any of their labs. So again what are you"? Anakin could feel the man's anger as he didn't answer. But what could he say, it was clear they were not yet an Interstellar species. Would it be wise to tell them what lay just outside their system? He didn't know and that kept him silent.

"Fine, be that way we can do this another way". Seconds later the man was up from his chair and his fist met his face, the blow sending him to the cold hard floor with a loud thud.

"Stop please". Anakin cried out but the man kept on with his attacks. He could feel the blows land but he kept himself from sending the man flying into the wall. But one thing was most odd. He was far too strong. Nobody without some level of midi-chloria in their blood could hit so hard for so long. This man was force-sensitive he would bet his life on that.

"Damn it talk already you robed bastard"! The man said as he tossed the Jedi across the room with ease. When the man didn't press his attack however he answered spitting out a mouth full of blood as he did so.

"I'm a Jedi Knight. We are the defenders of peace and harmony in the galaxy. We have done so for well over a thousand generations". Anakin answered.

"Jedi Knight...where did you come from"? The man asked. At this, he paused once again. If he answered he would be sending them down a path he could never hope to stop. But if he didn't he would likely doom them all to a life of slavery under the rule of the Separatists. As a former slave himself, he couldn't help but answer.

"I came from a wormhole that exists outside your system. The ship outside is the ship of one General Grievous. A ruthless warrior who has killed many of my order. Any dealings with him is most unwise". Anakin said and at once he saw the man's eyes grow small.

"The president...we must save the president. He's on that ship". The older man said before rushing outside and down the hallway.

"Stop you know not what you're doing"! He yelled but the man was already long gone. Racing down the hallway after him he could only hope he could make the man see sense before it was too late.


	4. Anakin Vs General Grievous

As Anakin made his way down the long hallway his mind raced with what he could say to make the man see sense, to make him truly understand how utterly outclassed he was in regards to the cybernetic lifeform that had killed so many of his order. So many of his beloved friends.

"Sir you mustn't do this. Your men are no match for him...you must know this surely". Anakin said once he was close enough to him to speak. The man however only pressed forward. His eyes were as cold as ice. His iron-like will unwavering.

"Send word to the Yorktown that we'll be sending a squad of troopers over and to be ready to open fire should we fail. If we haven't returned in an hour the fleet is to open fire. Am I understood"? The captain said as he and Anakin entered onto the bridge of the ship. Which of course was as busy as any other ship he had ever stepped foot on over the years. Still, the sight before him was breathtaking. The men and women all worked together like a well-oiled machine. The precision of their movements reminded him of the clones he had battled alongside on Geonosis. It was at that point he began to wonder if this meeting was preordained by the force itself. It was at that point he overheard the man speak once again.

"We will either save our president or we will blast that ship into scrap metal". The captain said before turning to face Anakin. "Now what were you saying"? He asked. Anakin for only a second stood motionless unable to grasp what the man had said. Surely he knew he and his men stood no chance yet he ordered the attack anyway.

"Your men are no match for the man you're going to face. I should go with them". Anakin said before the voice of another made him turn his head and what he saw made the young Jedi Knight take a step or two backward.

"A droid". He said to himself in a soft tone. But it seemed the droid had heard him and replied.

"No, sir I'm no...droid. I'm AR-10. I'm one of the assault and reconnaissance teams on this ship. I was made by the Riox Corporation in 2148. I was told to get ready for deployment". AR-10 said as he turned to the captain. "Sir, what are your orders"? As the not a droid thing talked Anakin eyed the thing up and down. It was a true work of art. He had, of course, cut down many a battle droid but this was something else. This AR-10 was a fully sentient being. No way was this merely some wires and bolts. This was a "living" being able to perceive the world around him. How this was possible he had no idea but it made him want to learn more.

"What of him, sir"? AR-10 asked gesturing at Anakin. The captain eyed the man for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"He'll join you. Keep an eye on him. Report everything once you're done. Is that understood"? The captain asked.

"Yes, sir it is I'll watch his every move". AR-10 said before he and Anakin departed and made their way to the armory. Once the two entered they saw a group of around ten all of whom were in exo-suits.

"Your weapon, sir". The man said as he handed him his blade. Giving it back with no small amount of fear. The story of the incident having already spread throughout the rest of the ship.

Thank you...". Anakin asked.

"Oh, right sorry names Frederick Wilkinson but most folks just call me Wilks or the Boom Boom Man".

"The boom boom man"? Anakin asked.

"I um...well, sir I once made things go boom or I did at one time. But as you can no doubt see my leg makes that impossible so I was posted here. But all's good I like it here more time to...".

Hey, space guy move your ass we're going"! An older man yelled with a gun in one hand and what looked like a grenade in the other. Making his way over he couldn't help but be amazed. Here was a race of humans who had someway evolved independently of his own home galaxy. No sooner had he sat down did the ship lift off and enter space. Its destination was the ship of none other than General Grievous himself. The battle that would soon take place would be the catalyst of a great change for both sides.

Almost as soon as the small troop transport had entered into the inky darkness of space did four Raptor-class fighters join up with them, two on each side (8:00 and 4:00). It wasn't long before bolts of turbolasers were being sent their way. But the pilot was able to maneuver the ship with such ease that Anakin was sure he was force sensitive. He would, of course, learn sometime later that he was not. As for the fighters themselves, they quickly dispatch the turbolaser emplacements making their entrance into the landing bay all the safer before turning back to land. By now General Grievous had ordered the Terran's (Earth humans) to be relocated deeper into the ship's interior until he had dealt with the uninvited guests. Once that was done he would show them the error of challenging the might of General Grievous.

"Come on boys move your asses"! The oldest of the men yelled out as he pulled the pin and tossed an antigrav grenade at the droids sending the handful of droids flying high into the air only to be shot to hell before falling into a sizeable pile of scrap metal soon after. The others doing more or less the same and soon the landing bay was secured. The speed and efficiency of the attack had left the young Jedi Knight astounded. In a way, he was fearful of the efficiency of this army. No force besides the Jedi and the newly made clone army was nearly as efficient in their combat abilities and this was but a squad. He was sure that if given the means they could soon become a force not to be reckoned with. Once he returned home to Coruscant he would make sure they had just that.

"Hey do try to keep up"! The man yelled as he placed an explosive charge that blasted the door clean off. It also had the added benefit of clearing the hallway of most of the droids who were all waiting on the other side of the door ready to attack. The three or so left all fared rather poorly all things considered. Once that was done the squad moved forward clearing every hallway and room with the speed befitting a clone trooper. On and on this went until they reached an elevator. At once AR-10 walked up and began decrypting the ship's systems.

"How long will it take"? The older man asked. His gun at the ready as his eyes scanned the long hallway for even the slightest of movements. So far he saw nothing save for the dull gray of the walls but he was sure that would soon change.

"Sir I'm downloading nearly 400 terabytes. I'll need a minute or two". AR-10 answered as the sounds of ever more droids could be heard heading their way.

"Damn it...alright defensive positions boys. We hold until he's done. We'll fight to the last man, hell to the last round of ammo if we have to". The man said as the droids rounded the corner and the battle began. Anakin, not one to be outdone ignited his blue-colored lightsaber and began to cut down the approaching enemies with the speed and efficiency one would expect from a Jedi Knight. But as soon as one would fall two or three would appear and would begin firing.

"How much longer"? The man yelled as he reloaded his gun with a new round of ammo. The audible click of its receiver telling them all he was ready to drop ever more of the droids.

"83% done, sir another 27.8823...".

"Damn it just tell me"! He yelled as he downed another set of droids. Anakin for his part had just got done cutting his 4th set of droids down with a loud hissing sound. A red-colored glow telling them all it was highly unlikely that any of them would get back up and resume fighting.

"15 seconds, sir". AR-10 answered before the panel turned green and a small ping could be heard. At once the squad entered and up they went. The droids at once stopped and reported in.

Meanwhile, the president and his protection detail were being guarded by a group of around ten or so battle droids near the rear of the ship. A few minutes before they had been ordered into this room and tied up by order of the massive cybernetic life-form known as General Grievous.

"Sir we must do something". His head of security said as he tried to loosen his restraints. In the end, all he did was cause himself great deals of pain as he was shocked over and over. Just then the sounds of battle could be heard outside before aloud boom reverberated throughout the space. The droids inside could do nothing as the dozen or so men raced inside guns blazing and saber cutting them all down in short order. The battle was over so fast that everybody was still getting back up. The blast itself had sent the president face-first onto the cold hard floor breaking his nose but otherwise, he was fine. It would be a few days before he could make an appearance but he was fine with that. He hated having to do that anyway. Some time without reporters and their neverending questions was always welcomed.

"Sir we are here to escort you back to the landing bay". The leader said as Anakin began to release them one by one. In seconds they were free and given guns to use. The president seemed to be in shock at the whole ordeal but took the gun all the same. Making their way back towards the landing bay Anakin couldn't help but feel something was off. The droids were gone. What few they saw had let them pass without so much as a raised gun. This, in turn, had allowed them to make good time and in less then ten minutes they were back inside the landing bay.

Load everybody in we...are...leaving"! The older man said as he raced up the ramp and take his own seat. Anakin, however, instead did a backflip and ignited his lightsaber. His blue colliding with the blues and greens of General Grievous own blades.

"So they sent you, fools the lot of them. No matter I'll add yours to my growing collection all the same". Grievous said as the battle began. Anakin had trained hard in preparation for this duel but even so, he was being pushed back until his back met the gray wall of the ship's docking bay.

"Now you shall die"! Grievous yelled out as the multi-colored blades came down cutting off any possible escape or it would have had it not be for AR-10 jumping onto the man's back forcing his blades to miss. Anakin not missing a beat quickly disarmed "quite literally" the general before pushing the towering man into the ship.

"General you are under arrest by order of the Jedi Council. Your reign of terror is over". Anakin said as the ship lifted off and began to make it's way back to the capital ship.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, Senator Palpatine was busy making the final preparations for the attack that would hopefully spark the Clone Wars and with it his plot to rid the galaxy of the Jedi.

"Is it ready my dear friend"? Palpatine asked dropping his kind voice and taking on his more sinister tone.

"It is. All you need to do is enter this code in three day's time. My men should be planetside by then". Pollito Violett said as he rose up and handed him the device. As soon as it was taken he turned and walked out. His time here was now over and besides, he always hated the sight of so many non-humans. If he had his way he would see them all wiped out of existence. However, he knew full well that Palpatine would never allow such things. Better to have them work the mines and make the ships than have a human doing it. He guessed he could live with that if he had to.

Over the next few weeks Anakin had seen just about everything Earth had to offer and if he had to say anything it was his utter amazement at what they had accomplished. Few planets had been able to enter the stars and yet still hold onto regional governments. The fact this world had done so proved to him at least that they were something truly unique. The Jedi Council would surely like to know of this most recent of developments. His time on Earth hadn't been one-sided however as he had gifted the Terran's many datatapes. A fact that many took happily. Just as he was exiting what he had been told was the Louvre he was met by AR-10 who seemed eager to talk to him.

"Sir your ship is ready". AR-10 said as he handed him a datatape.

"What's this"? Anakin asked eyeing the unexpected gift now in his hand.

"Will, sir based on what you told us it was clear your side of the wormhole is a bit slow on technological advancements. This should fix that for you." AR-10 replyed before turning around and walking the way he had come. But at the last second, he turned and tossed him another tape.

"What's on this one"? Anakin asked.

"It's just schematics for a quantum computer. It's a bit outdated but it should do you some real good". AR-10 answered before walking out of sight. Anakin couldn't help but smile. This mission was turning out great. If this didn't win him the rank of master he didn't know what would.

Meanwhile on a far off planet half a universe away a group of men sat around a small fire on an icy planet called Coix. The men were a mix of races from all corners of the republic. But they all had one common thing that linked them all together. The seeming kind senator of Naboo, Palpatine. To many, he was a kind and loving man to all who met him but to others, he was a cold-hearted man who would kill his own mother for power. It was only the promise of credits that had sent them to this far off world filled with ice and snow and most importantly cloning facilities. Their job was simple, kill the few guards and edit a few papers so he owned (secretly of course) the facilities. Why he wanted this place they didn't know nor cared. So long as his credits were good they would do just about anything. Just then a holographic projection of Palpatine could be seen. He was, of course, robed but otherwise, it was clear to them all who he was.

"Your mission is a go. Don't fail me". Palpatine said before ending the call. In seconds the fire was out and the group of six moved slowly towards the cloning facilities. Less then an hour later the deed was done and the credits paid.

Just as Anakin was nearing the wormhole R2D2 started beeping. Anakin did his best to calm down the upset droid but the task wasn't easy. However, thanks to his ship's sensors it seemed they had been able to retrofit his ship so it wasn't as bad as before. It still was far from a comfortable ride but still, it was a far cry from before.

"R2 plot a course home". Anakin asked as the droid answered in a beep. Seconds later he was gone.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was worried. The mission should've ended weeks ago and yet his brother in all but blood hadn't returned. Yoda the kind master he was understood but he knew he was safe. Such was his understanding of the force.

"Worried you are. Safe is he". Yoda said simply and yet the man paced from one end of the room to the other with the same worried look on his face.

"But master he hasn't answered any of my calls". Obi-Wan Kenobi replied in a frantic tone of voice.

"Sit and wait. Back he'll be...wait you must". Yoda said as he pointed to a meditation chair. Obi-Wan Kenobi took the seat and waited. All the while eyeing the blue sky as if willing his brother back home with his mind. His wait would end an hour later.

Anakin exited the ship with the general in chains. At once he was taken away by the use of a few clone troopers. Yoda waited for the two to be done hugging and whatever else they needed to do before asking.

"What did you find"? The master asked. Anakin at once turned and uttered.

"Summon the council master. We have much to discuss".


	5. Anakin Jedi Master

As the members of the Jedi Council slowly started filtering into the chamber Anakin couldn't help but feel a great sense of nervousness. A feeling he wasn't at all used to feeling and one he hoped would pass before the last of the masters appeared in the room in one form or another. A few minutes later the last of the Jedi Masters had either walked into the room in their traditional brown-colored robes or materialized via holographic displays appearing to them all in a bluish-white color of light.

"Call us you have...curious we are". Yoda said as he rubbed his three-fingered hand across his thinning hair.

"Of course, master". Anakin replied before clicking a button that darkened the room. The council only watched on as he made his way to the center of the room.

"A few weeks ago I landed on a spacefaring planet just outside the wormhole. This world is called Earth and like us, they too have droids or something similar. As a gift for helping them, they gifted me this". Anakin said as he showed off a holographic display of a supercomputer. The sight made a few lean forward in their seats while others mumbled under their breath at the sight.

"What is this"? Asked one of the masters.

"This is what is called a supercomputer. From what I have been told this is able to do an astonishing 250 trillion calculations per second and is small enough to sit inside a room no bigger than a modest storage closet. It is apparently an older model but still if we implement such supercomputers into all of our ships our combat effectiveness would skyrocket. Such a tool would no doubt aid us in the upcoming war with the Separatists". Anakin said before the green hand of Yoda rose up.

"I sense you have left much unsaid to us". Yoda said eyeing the 20-year-old Jedi Knight. Anakin for his part could only nod his head in acknowledgment of that accusation.

"I have indeed, master. While I was on the planet I was told of a war they had. A war called the Sol War, however, this war only lasted a day". Anakin said stunning the entirety of the Jedi Council.

"Surely such a war would have seen hundreds if not thousands of starships". One of the masters said before Anakin shook his head in the negative.

"No, master Eugenol from what I was told by them the war mostly consisted of two ships and around a dozen of their fighter craft the rest having been destroyed in the opening attack". Anakin answered before the whole chamber seemed to erupt into a cacophony of overlapping voices. Each voicing amazement or total disbelief.

"Who attacked them?" One of the bluish-white masters asked. This time coming from a master called Edyess. Anakin at once answered with yet another holographic display.

"A group called the Settlement Defense Front or SDF. They are based on the planet Mars...that's the fourth planet in the system. They seemed to have broken away in what they call the Succession War about 30 years prior. After the war ended the SDF took the outer planets. However, by the time of the Sol War they seemed to have lost at least two of the worlds and most of the moons". Anakin said before another holographic display was shown this time of a man.

"This is the captain of the flagship of their fleet. He seems to have a very low midi-chlorian count but not enough to be able to make use of the force. Still, he possessed enhanced strength what other effects the low midi-chlorian count might have is still unclear. I think it would be wise if we form closer ties with them". Anakin said before stepping back signaling that he was finished with his speech. For a while, the Jedi Council discussed amongst themselves everything that they had heard. Arguments for and against the proposal could be heard but in the end, Yoda was the one to make the call. Pointing his three-fingered hand at the young Jedi Knight he spoke.

"Anakin for your success on the planet Earth we hereby promote you to the rank of Jedi Master. Proud we are of you". Yoda said before growing much more serious in his demeanor. A change so sudden that it took even some of the masters by surprise.

"The force is growing ever more difficult to interpret. Careful of our steps must we be. Return to Earth and give them this". Yoda said before handing Anakin a data tape. With that done Yoda dismissed the council as the pair walked out. Once out of the chamber Padme ran up and hugged him happy to see him once again after being gone for so long.

"How was the mission"? Padme asked her husband.

"It went very well". Anakin began but it seemed his face had betrayed him as she backed away.

"I sense a but coming. Tell me you're not leaving again". Padme said looking about ready to cry if he did, in fact, have to leave.

"I must Padme I have duty's to the order". Anakin said before watching as she turned and walked down the hallway tears already falling down her cheeks at the news. The sight was painful to see but he didn't have time to make her understand. She was a politician, a senator of her lush green homeworld of Naboo. He was a former slave of the desert planet of Tatooine. The two were about as far apart as the core worlds were to the outer rim and so with but a sigh he slowly made his way once again to the hangar bay and to his fighter. His heart heavy with both sadness and grief.

Meanwhile, Palpatine was overseeing the newest batch of clones. His eyes watching as each new clone walked out and lined up at the ready to board the ships that would soon be their new home. It was at that very moment that one of his aides entered into the room. Palpatine at once turned to him and took the report and looked it over.

"Hmm, it seems our new cloning facility is falling behind schedule. Mind telling me why this is"?Palpatine ordered more than asked the aid.

"I don't know, sir. I was only tasked with giving this to you". The man answered as his fear was clear in both his voice as well as his eyes.

"Mores the pity". Palpatine said as his red lightsaber soon pierced the man's chest. The sickly smell of burning flesh soon filled his nose. The loud thud that soon followed didn't seem to register to the Sith Lord as he returned to overseeing the new clones. Instead, his focus was on the upcoming war and his plans for the fall of the Jedi Order. Anakin's promotion to the rank of Jedi master came as a shock to the Sith Lord but one he believed he could overcome with time. The idiotic order of Jedi had yet to find out about his true identity and so he had time. Still, he would need to speed up his plan just in case. Palpatine called for one of his most loyal of aids and when he entered he quickly took a knee before the Sith Lord.

"Yes my lord, what is it you need of me"? The man asked never meeting the eyes of his master.

"Send word to our men that the attack is to begin. The code is: Everlasting Eclipse: they will know what it means. Do ensure that the incriminating evidence is found on the scene. We can't falter now that we are so close to our goal". Palpatine ordered before the man bowed and left. In a few days, the entire galaxy would be at war and if all went as planned he would rule it all by its end.

Anakin had just entered the hangar bay when Obi-Wan called out. Anakin at once gave his brother in all but blood a hug and a smile. His ascension to the rank of Jedi Master was one of the proudest moments in his life and with it any anger he had held for the orders seeming dismissal of his abilities. Obi-Wan embraced his brother and smiled happily.

"I'm so happy for you Anakin. I knew it was only a matter of time. Have you considered taking on a Padawan"? His former master asked. Anakin had, of course, considered such a move but felt the time wasn't right for such a role. Perhaps after the war that seemed only to drew all the closer would he take on a Padawan of his own. Until however he would wait. With that done the two said their good-byes to each other and parted ways. One for the green-blue world of Earth the other to the library to catch up on some reading. The order had found various Sith artifacts that needed to be studied. He doubted he would be able to do much in the way of understanding the things but he could at least try. The last thing Obi-Wan sew was Anakin's ship blasting off all the while smiling. Things were looking up for his brother. He could only hope he would be successful in his second mission to the planet Earth.


End file.
